


Good Enough

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Other, Paranoia mention, Pining, Reader is gender neutral, Revenant does not like himself and it is mentioned, Revenant is a tsundere, Self-Hatred, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For a friend who loves Revenant so much. This is basically a lil self indulgent thing for them with Revenant admitting they're in love with reader. In his own way.OrIn which you know Revenant well by now to know his clingy behavior is new, but not well enough that you consider that he returns your feelings.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> IF you're 18+ check out my blog for things like requests and other things on tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (HAVE AGE IN BIO BEFORE FOLLOWING OR INTERACTING)

You weren’t a stranger to Revenant’s dodgy behavior. 

You’d let him have a piece of your mind when you’d gotten sick of his constant jabs in the beginning. You suppose your honesty and lack of fear of him slitting your throat in your sleep had been honorable- or he’d decided you weren’t worth the time to bully anymore. Regardless, the day he’d heard you snap at him, he’d paused, sneered, seemed to weigh his options and huffed like a child with a, “Fine.” 

And now? It was hard to even get rid of him. It was clingy behavior that you wouldn’t have expected of someone like him. Not with how he acted all big and scary. You suppose it made sense- centuries without a friend nor affection to speak of must have been hard. What must have been even harder was when you noticed how he catches his behavior with you. 

If Revenant starts to snarl and poke a little too deep and you give him a look, he seems to almost pause like a cat caught in a naughty act and would switch his upcoming insult to something like grumbling, “I’m looking for a hop up.” You were working on his ‘please’ and ‘thank you’s but being asked was better than him yelling and snarling at you. 

At first it had just been in the ring, but now you found yourself working with him outside of them as well. Revenant had mostly kept to himself, especially when Loba joined the ranks. But now he almost followed you like a puppy. And since he was following you anyway, you suggested little ‘date’ ideas. At first, he’d pushed you away, but then he started following without complaint. 

That little bookstore you liked to sift through? He’d be right with you, peering over your shoulder and grumbling about how that book wasn’t any good, or what his opinion on it was. You hadn’t taken him for a reader, it had surprised you. It had surprised you even more when he learned what genre you liked and would purposefully pick out books for you. Well, more like pulling them slightly out of the shelf to catch your eye when he thought you weren’t looking and then he’d agree you’d like it, as if he hadn’t picked it for you. 

Then it was smaller things. Like when you’d gotten upset one day and instead of mocking you, Revenant had awkwardly rested a hand on your shoulder to provide contact. You’d poured your woes out to him, wiping at your eyes and laughing at yourself. You’d told him it was fine, only for him to uncharacteristically, yet awkwardly open his arms up in a gesture that warmed your soul. 

You’d taken him up on the hug, winding your arms as best as you could around his thin frame and appreciating when he’d learned to rub circles on your back just like you liked. 

Truth be told, Revenant wasn’t going soft in the slightest. He was still brash, snarling like an animal in pain in the arena or with anyone else. With you, he found himself being able to be...vulnerable. Vulnerable like he hadn’t in a long time. 

Touch was new to him; You didn’t push it. You’d let him come to you, and after time you found he liked any sort of contact. Whether you subtly hooked your pinkie with his or gently nudged his hip with your own. But in private, he’d slink up to you like a cat, cross his arms and grumble until you’d opened your arms and offered touch. 

Like now, you’re in bed with him. You’d learned he hadn’t been able to power down in well- forever. Paranoia ran through his frame and his system like a sweet drug. You’d suggested you could stay the night, lock the door, keep on a light. 

“You know I’m here for you.” You’d offered with a smile, holding his hand comfortingly. 

Revenant would never tell you, but his circuits felt warmed. If he had a heart in his frame, perhaps it would have skipped a beat or two. Instead he’d rolled his optics dramatically and told you, “I don’t need protection from a tiny, fleshy walking bag of flesh.” Yet he’d taken you up on the offer. 

He would never tell you how he knew you were strong. How he knew if something were to happen you’d be strong enough to do something. He would never, ever admit to you that he was afraid if he finally ‘slept’ that he’d dream of you. Your eyes, your mouth, your smile, your laugh. 

Truly, Revenant was afraid. 

Even now while your arms wrapped around him from behind. You’d gleefully announced your role as ‘big spoon’ and he’d grunted and told you whatever, despite that he felt like he was about to overheat. 

The lamp does provide a comfort. The dim light keeping the room lit up. The door had been locked courtesy of you, going so far as to put bells on the door handle. He’d mentally praised how smart you were, but what had come out loud was a big roll of his optics. 

You’re mumbling behind him, talking about your day and just idly mumbling about recipes of sorts. You’d said maybe white noise would help him, and honestly, he just wanted to hear you talk. Even as your fingers idly trace shapes over the silicone expanse of his abdomen area, leaving him feeling like he was made of flesh and bone again. His sensitive wiring pick up the motions, feeling the letters coming to a sluggish halt with your lips. 

You’re quiet, and for once, he can safely say he’s at peace. 

Testing the waters, he murmurs your name curiously. No response. Just quiet, even breathing. 

Carefully, he starts to shift and roll over until he’s facing you. Your arm remains limp over his side, your body curling to conform to the new shape in front of you and your head lolling to the side comfortably. Revenant’s insides twist, his optic sensors scanning your face. Following the relaxed shape of your face, over your softly parted lips and feeling the itch to trace his fingers along them. 

Pathetic. 

This feeling of...romance. Pathetic. He wasn’t supposed to feel these things. He was a machine. Built to serve that organization he’d deliciously taken out one by one and still had a hit list to finish. 

Maybe...maybe if he’d told you and you rejected him, he could get over this feeling. Surely, you’d reject him, right? Who would want to be with a killing machine? 

The thought makes his stomach drop at the idea of losing you. Especially when his eyes sweep across your relaxed features again. Revenant can’t help it, lifting up his hand to gently place it upon your cheek. His sharp thumb so gingerly presses to your cheek to sweep over it. His processors to a flip when you sigh softly, leaning into his touch as if he was a safe person to be lying with. 

“One day...” His voice starts, its natural growl in his throat being just about a whisper as he keeps the volume down. If he had a reason to, maybe he’d swallow from anxiety. But now, his voice near about shakes as he thinks about how he needs to work on himself before he could have you. “One day I’ll be good enough to have you.” 

A confession that feels like a lift off his shoulders, and it’s a start. Revenant knows he has to work on himself in some way or another until he could even start to figure out a relationship. But for you? 

For you it was worth it, he thinks. 

And finally, he gets to sleep, shutting down his system with his hand slid to your waist and his head rested atop yours. 

...Without knowing you’d heard him and had your own eyes open, cheeks flushed and heart pounding. 

But, he doesn’t need to know any of that. Not yet. 

Not until he was ready.


End file.
